Twilight Series Quotes
by Bella91388
Summary: Here Are All Of My Favorite Twilight Series Quotes. This little gathering of quotes will be four chapters, one for each book in the Twilight Saga. I hope you enjoy, sorry it took me so long to update!
1. Twilight Quotes

Twilight Quotes

Twilight Quotes

Page 8:

It was too green ― an alien planet.

Page 25:

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?"

Page 30:

I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator.

Page 49:

His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

Page 65:

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

Page 77:

I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses.

Page 78:

In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said.

Page 97:

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. This seemed to entertain him.

Page 109:

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet."

Page 156:

Stupid, unreliable vampire, I thought to myself.

Page 168:

He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"

Page 168:

"Do I dazzle _you_?"

"Frequently," I admitted.

Page 184:

"No. Nothing fit. Most of it was kind of silly. And then…" I stopped.

"What?"

"I decided it didn't matter," I whispered.

"It didn't _matter_?" His tone made me look up ― I had finally broken through his carefully composed mask. His face was incredulous, with just a hint of the anger I'd feared.

"No," I said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."

Page 195:

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him ― and I didn't know how potent that part might be ― that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Page 198:

"I always tell you what I'm really thinking."

"You edit," he accused.

"Not very much."

"Enough to drive me insane."

Page 213:

He rolled his eyes. "Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving."

Page 215:

"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," I agreed, nodding.

Page 221:

"He looks at you like… like you're something to eat," he continued, ignoring me.

Page 249:

_Be safe._

Page 253:

"Put your seat belt on ― I'm nervous already."

I gave him a dirty look as I complied.

Page 268:

He smiled swiftly, seeming to appreciate my effort. "Yes, you are _exactly_ my brand of heroin."

Page 273:

"Isabella." He pronounced my full name carefully, then playfully ruffled my hair with his free hand. A shock ran through my body at his casual touch. "Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." He looked down, ashamed again. "The thought of you, still, white, cold…to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses…it would be unendurable." He lifted his glorious, agonized eyes to mine. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

Page 274:

"Your already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here…which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you."

Page 274:

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…," he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

Page 284:

"Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk," he quoted with a chuckle. I could smell the unbearably sweet fragrance coming off his chest.

"Drunk?" I objected.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence." He was grinning that playful smirk again.

"I can't argue with that," I sighed.

Page 294:

"Don't be self-conscious," he whispered in my ear. "If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

Page 300:

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No ― the opposite. You're driving me crazy," I explained.

He considered that briefly, and when he spoke, he sounded pleased. "Really?" A triumphant smile slowly lit his face.

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically.

He grinned.

Page 302:

"Don't go away then," I responded, unable to hide the longing in my voice.

"That suits me," he replied, his face relaxing into a gentle smile. "Bring on the shackles ― I'm your prisoner."

Page 306:

"Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet," he whispered. "You have a very floral smell, like lavender…or freesia," he noted. "It's mouthwatering."

"Yeah, it's an off day when I don't get _somebody_ telling me how edible I smell."

Page 311:

"Your human instincts…," I began. He waited. "Well, do you find me attractive, in _that_ way, at all?"

He laughed and lightly rumpled my nearly dry hair.

"I may not be human, but I am a man," he assured me.

Page 314:

It seemed like a miracle that he was there, his arms still waiting for me. He reached out to me, and my heart thumped unsteadily.

"Welcome back," he murmured, taking me into his arms.

Page 314:

His eyes grew very soft. "You said you loved me."

"You knew that already," I reminded him, ducking my head.

"It was nice to hear, just the same."

I hid my face against his shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered.

"You are my life now," he answered simply.

Page 314:

"Breakfast time," he said eventually, casually ― to prove, I'm sure, that he remembered all my human frailties.

So I clutched my throat with both hands and stared at him with wide eyes. Shock crossed his face.

"Kidding!" I snickered. "And you said I couldn't act!"

Page 315:

I grinned, hopping up.

"That's all right, I fend for myself pretty well. Watch me hunt."

Page 316:

"Well, it's no irritable grizzly…,"

Page 319:

"_What am I going to do with you?_"he groaned in exasperation. "Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today you pass out on me!"

Page 344:

"You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" I guessed.

A faint smile touched his lips, and he nodded.

Page 345:

"You were saying?" he growled playfully.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," I said, my sarcasm marred a bit by my breathless voice.

Page 346:

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced.

Page 361:

"Hmmm…," he mused as he quickly finished. "It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory."

Page 366:

"I love you," he said. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doning, but it's still true."

Page 367:

"Was that you we heard?" Esme asked as she approached.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett clarified.

Page 387:

"She's diabolical," Emmett chuckled.

Page 404:

"You're wrong you know," he said quietly.

"What," I gasped.

"I can feel what you're feeling now ― and you _are _worth it."

Page 424:

"The phone goes there," I whispered, pointing.

Two pairs of eternal eyes stared at me.

Page 425:

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

Page 432:

I love you. Forgive me.

Bella.

Page 432:

And then I carefully sealed away my heart.

Page 453:

"Oh no, Bella, no!" The angel's voice cried in horror.

Page 459:

"You fell down two flights of stairs and through a window." He paused. "You have to admit, it could happen."

Page 460:

"What _should_ I apologize for?"

"For very nearly taking yourself away from me forever."

Page 462:

"Afraid of a needle," he muttered to himself under his breath, shaking his head. "Oh, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she's runs off to meet him. An _IV,_ on the other hand…"

Page 463:

"That's going to be embarrassing," I muttered to myself.

Page 464:

"Don't forget to breathe," I whispered sarcastically.

Page 474:

"You _are _my life. You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose." I was getting better at this. It was easy to admit how much I needed him.

Page 480:

"Edward?" I struggled to pronounce his name clearly.

"Yes?"

"I'm betting on Alice," I mumbled.

And then the night closed over me.

Page 486:

He sighed. "When someone wants to kill you, you're brave as a lion ― and then when someone mentions dancing…" He shook his head.

Page 497:

"It's not the end, it's the beginning," I disagreed under my breath.

"I'm not worth it," he said sadly.

"Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "You obviously have the same blindness."

Page 498:

"Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."

And he leaned down and pressed his cold lips once more to my throat.


	2. New Moon Quotes

New Moon Quotes

New Moon Quotes

Page 4:

_Well, Gran, you night have noticed that my boyfriend glitters. It's just something he does in the sun._

Page 17:

Could he have destroyed his own happiness anymore thoroughly?"

Page 29:

Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm ― into the fevered eyes of six suddenly ravenous vampires.

Page 69:

"You…don't…want me?"

Page 70:

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

Page 71:

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Page 71:

"It will be as if I'd never existed."

Page 72:

_You can see it's a clean break, _his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. _That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly._

Page 72:

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

Page 78:

"I'm not hurt," I lied. The words were true enough for what he'd asked.

Page 84:

The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under.

I did not resurface.

Page 93:

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

Page 103:

I didn't think of the bloody mess my nails had been when I'd finished clawing it out of my dashboard.

Page 110:

It was a senseless impulse, but I hadn't felt _any _kind of impulse in so long…. I followed it.

Page 110:

And I'd made a promise not to do anything stupid or reckless. For all those reasons, I was still breathing.

Page 117:

Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget; it was a hard line to walk.

Page 118:

"Did you have fun?"

"Sure," I said. "We watched zombies eat people. It was great."

Page 127:

Who would want to rid a motorcycle _here_? It would be like taking a sixty-mile-per-hour bath.

Page 147:

"Five foot four is perfectly average." I sniffed. "It's not my fault you're a freak."

Page 266:

"But you don't need friends anymore," I said sourly. "You have Sam. Isn't that nice ― you've always looked up to him so much."

"I didn't understand him before."

"And now you've seen the light. Hallelujah."

Page 308:

"Is that all? Really?" he interrupted me, a smile breaking across his face. "You're just scared because I'm a murderer? That's the only reason?"

Page 327:

"Aw, Paul doesn't lose his temper _every_ day," Embry disagreed, still grinning. "Maybe two out of three."

Page 329:

"I bet she's tougher than that. She runs with vampires."

Page 349:

"It hurts to think about them," I whispered. "It's like I can't breathe… like I'm breaking into pieces…"

Page 359:

"No, Bella!" He was angry now, and the anger was so lovely.

Page 359:

And I flung myself off the cliff.

I screamed as I dropped through the open air like a meteor, but it was a scream of exhilaration and not fear.

Page 360:

"Fight!" he yelled. "Damn it, Bella, keep fighting."

Page 361:

I was almost happy that it was over. This was an easier death than others I'd faced. Oddly peaceful.

Page 362:

The iron bar seemed to be dragging me, pulling me away from Edward, deeper into the dark, to the ocean floor.

_Goodbye, I love you_, was my last thought.

Page 386:

She rolled her eyes. "He was a fool to think you could survive alone. I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy."

Page 413:

Her eyes focused on mine abruptly, wide with pain.

"Edward," was all she whispered.

Page 416:

"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone," she said hopelessly.

"It was Edward." The words were just a choked whisper. "He thinks you're dead."

Page 420:

"I'm only afraid of getting you killed."

I snorted in disgust. "I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! Tell me what I need to do!"

Page 431:

"I doubt they've ever had a situation quite like this," she muttered, disgusted. "You don't get a lot of suicidal vampires."

Page 436:

"Actually, Bella…" She hesitated, and then seemed to make a choice. "Honestly, I think it's all gotten beyond ridiculous. I'm debating whether to just change you myself."

Page 437:

She laughed quietly, and then sighed. "You have too mush faith in me, Bella. I'm not sure that I _can_. I'll probably just end up killing you."

"I'll take my chances."

"You are so bizarre, even for a human."

"Thanks."

Page 439:

She eyed me speculatively. "How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?"

Page 451:

It was really him, no hallucination this time. And I realized that my delusions were more flawed than I'd realized; they'd never done him justice.

Page 451:

I'd never seen anything more beautiful ― even as I ran, gasping and screaming, I could appreciate that. And the last seven months meant nothing. And his words in the forest meant nothing, And it did not matter if he did not want me. I would never want anything but him, no matter how long I lived.

Page 452:

"Amazing," he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."

Page 452:

It was very strange, for I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt _well_. Whole.

Page 452:

It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect ― not healed, but as if there had been no wound in the first place.

Page 452:

"You smell just exactly the same as always," he went on. "So maybe this _is_ hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

Page 457:

"What happened?" His voice was polite, as if he were barely interested. I imagined this was due to the listening ears behind us.

"It's a long story." Alice's eyes flickered toward me and away. "In summery, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about extreme sports these days."

Page 486:

"I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her," Alice suggested.

Page 491:

It was heaven ― right smack in the middle of hell.

Page 498:

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," Emmett chuckled.

Page 502:

"Oh, _crap_," I croaked. My throat was thick with sleeping.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I frowned at him unhappily. His face was even more anxious than before.

"I'm dead, right?" I moaned. "I_ did_ drown. Crap, crap, crap! This is gonna kill Charlie."

Page 502:

"I can see where you might confuse me with a nightmare." His short-lived smile was grim. "But I can't imagine what you could have done to wind up in hell. Did you commit any murders while I was away?"

I grimaced. "Obviously not. If I was in hell, you wouldn't be with me."

Page 509:

"Let me finish! I'm a good liar but still, for you to believe me so quickly." He winced. "That was… excruciating."

Page 510:

"But how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?"

Page 510:

"I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly _believed_ that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept ― as if there were any way that _I _could live without needing _you_!"

Page 510:

"When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

Page 511:

"You don't believe me, do you?" he whispered, his face paler than his usual pale ― I could see that even in the dim light. "Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?"

"It never mad sense for you to love me," I explained, my voice breaking twice. "I always knew that."

Page 515:

"Your eyes will adjust," I mumbled.

"That's the problem ― they can't."

Page 523:

I turned my face toward him and pressed my lips into the cold stone skin of his neck.

"Thank you," he said, as the vague, black shapes of trees raced past us.

Page 524:

"Your hold is permanent and unbreakable," he whispered. "Never doubt that."

Page 524:

I rolled my eyes. "The worst the Vulturi can do is kill me."

He waited with tense eyes.

"You can leave me," I explained. "The Vulturi, Victoria… they're nothing compared to that."

Page 526:

"Shh," I interrupted him. "Hold on a second. I think I'm having an epiphany here."

Page 527:

"Oh!"

"Bella?"

"Oh. Okay. I see."

"Your epiphany?" he asked, his voice uneven and strained.

"You love me," I marveled. The sense of conviction and rightness washed through me again.

Though his eyes were still anxious, the crooked smile I loved best flashed across his face. "Truly, I do."

Page 538:

"If you don't mind, I'd much rather you didn't hide your face. I've lived without it for as long as I can stand."

Page 540:

His eyes were cautious ― hr spoke slowly. "Marry me first."

I stared at him, waiting… "Okay, What's the punch line?"

He sighed. "You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke."

Page 540:

"Oh, c'mon," I said, an edge of hysteria in my voice. "I'm only eighteen."

"Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down."

Page 541:

"Dammit." I muttered. "I'll give you eighteen months."

'No deal," he said grinning. "I like _this_ condition."

Page 541:

"You're impossible," I groaned. "A monster."

He chuckled. "Is that why you won't marry me?"

I groaned again.

"He leaned toward me; his night-dark eyes melted and smoldered and shattered my concentration. "Please, Bella?" he breathed.

Page 563:

Edward squeezed my shoulder gently. "I'm here."

I drew in a deep breath.

That was true. Edward was here, with his arms around me.

I could face anything as long as that was true.

I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate, with my destiny solidly at my side.


	3. Eclipse Quotes

Twilight Quotes

Eclipse Quotes

Page 26:

"You won't let me be like that. We'll live in Antarctica."

Edward snorted, breaking the tension. "Penguins. Lovely."

Page 31:

"If we could bottle your luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands."

Page 33:

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you," he whispered. "Not if I live a hundred thousand years."

Page 34:

"Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all how much I love you?" He pulled me tighter against his hard chest, tucking my head under his chin.

I pressed my lips against his snow-cold neck. "I know how much _I _love _you_," I answered.

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest."

Page 44:

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"And I should feel sorry that you're not sorry, but I don't."

Page 47:

"What did you _do_ to this?" he asked in a horrorstruck voice.

"It didn't want to come out of the dashboard."

"So you felt the need to torture it?"

"You know how I am with tools. No pain was inflicted intentionally."

Page 50:

I'd taken a perfectly normal afternoon and twisted it until it looked like Edward was going out of his was to keep things from me. I needed therapy.

Page 79:

In the dead silence, all the details suddenly fell into place for me with a burst of intuition.

Something Edward didn't want me to know.

Something that Jacob wouldn't have kept from me.

Something that had the Cullens and the wolves both in the woods, moving in hazardous proximity to each other…

Something I'd been waiting for anyway.

Something I knew might happen again, as much as I might wish it never would.

It was never going to end, was it?

Page 88:

"I wasn't going to send you off alone. With your luck, not even the black box would survive."

Page 88:

"So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it?"

"Why is the plane crashing?"

He was trying to hide a smile now.

"The pilot passed out drunk."

"Easy, I'd fly the plane."

"Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward earth."

"I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history."

Page 93:

Emmett had said, "I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around."

Page 95:

Look after my heart ― I've left it with you.

Page 109:

"And yet you don't see the fish trying to plant a kiss on the eagle. You never see _that_."

Page 110:

"I think the best place to start would be to look within your own species. That usually works."

"Well, that just sucks!" I snapped. "I guess I'm stuck with Mike Newton after all."

Page 112:

"Normal humans can't throw motorcycles around the way you can."

Page 119:

"_Damn_ it! What kind of world is this? Where's the _justice_?"

Page 119:

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV."

Page 121:

"I'm pro at weird."

Page 126:

"Oh, no. Edward's never in my head. He only wishes."

Page 130:

"And I'm a Virgo!"

Page 143:

"I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland."

Page 143:

"If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too."

Page 149:

"I _have_ been tortured ― Alice painted my toenails."

Page 149:

"You are in trouble," I said slowly, emphasizing each word. "Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."

Page 150:

"This hostage stuff is fun."

Page 163:

"Oops ― seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about the guards. They only took a second."

Page 179:

"All the splendor of the Taj Mahal, without the inconvenience and expense of traveling to India."

Page 186:

Edward kissed me softly for a moment, and then he chuckled.

"I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get? I should infuriate you more often."

Page 187:

"That's debatable," he disagreed. "This would be difficult on a couch."

Page 188:

"But I still think it's unnecessary," I continued. "If we're not going to get carried away, what's the point?"

He sighed again. "For the hundredth time, Bella ― it's too dangerous."

"I like danger," I insisted.

"I know."

Page 188:

"I don't mind if you want to give me the wrong impression again."

Page 189:

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. It's much easier to have the proper perspective when I have you safely _here_." His arms tightened around me. "I go a little berserk when I try to leave you."

Page 189:

"Okay," I said easily. He was already forgiven. "But slumber parties do have their advantages…" I curled myself closer to him, pressing my lips into the indentation over his collarbone. "_You _can hold me hostage any time you want."

Page 191:

"I don't think I'm welcome anymore," I whispered.

"Did you run over someone's cat?"

Page 194:

"Hmm," he whispered against my skin. "You're quite adorable when you're jealous. It's surprisingly enjoyable."

Page 195:

"It's late," he said again, murmuring, almost crooning now, his voice smoother than silk. "Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."

Page 207:

I sighed. "This is ridiculous. They'll get so bored, they'll have to kill me themselves, just for something to do."

Page 209:

I frowned. "How?"

"Anything you want. Cliff diving," he suggested, laughing again.

"Oh, _there's_ a brilliant idea."

Page 224:

"I was just wondering why you stabbed him. Not that I object."

Page 224:

Edward chuckled. "That's not nearly as fun as the way I imagined it."

Page 234:

He threw the black thing, whatever it was, over his arm and then took my face in his hands. "There are things between my hands right now that I can't live without. You could take care of them."

Page 235:

"No, no, Bella. Actually…" he seemed to be struggling for the right word. "You look… sexy."

Page 251:

"So that's why Sam is all black," Quil muttered under his breath, grinning. "Black heart, black fur."

Page 251:

"And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back to Quil. "How _sweet_ you are?"

Page 268:

"Okay, Alice. I'll be there. And I'll hate every minute of it. Promise."

"That's the spirit!"

Page 268:

"Amazing," Edward muttered. "How can someone so tiny be so annoying?"

Alice laughed. "It's a talent."

Page 273:

"I want it more than anything, for _myself_. But for you, I want so much more."

Page 276:

"Edward," I said, managing to speak more clearly with a little effort, "there's no point to forever without you. I wouldn't want one day without you."

Page 317:

"How strong will _I _be?"

He grinned. "Stronger than I am."

"Stronger than Emmett?"

The grin got bigger. "Yes. Do me a favor and challenge him to an arm-wrestling match. It would be a good experience for him."

Page 331:

"Are you all right?"

"No, Dammit! _You broke my hand!_"

Page 332:

"I hate you, Jacob Black."

"That's good. Hat is a passionate emotion."

Page 336:

"I am going to get some ice on my hand, and then I am going to call Edward and tell him to come and get me and take me to Carlisle so that he can fix my hand. Then, if you're still here, I am going to go hunt up a crowbar."

Page 338:

"I think you're right about the break," he said. "I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this."

Page 339:

"Dad, don't you have a baseball bat somewhere in your room? I want to borrow it for a minute."

Page 340:

Edward continued as if he hadn't heard me. "And if you ever kiss her again, I _will_ break your jaw for her," he promised, his voice still gentle and velvet and deadly.

Page 341:

"She _is _mine." Edward's low voice was suddenly dark, not as composed as before. "I didn't say I would fight fair."

"Neither did I"

"Best of luck."

Jacob nodded. "Yes, may the best _man_ win."

"That sounds about right… pup."

Page 342:

Emmett grinned. "Fall down again, Bella?"

I glared at him fiercely. "No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face."

Page 396:

"Gotcha," she said, and kissed his throat.

Page 413:

"Easy." I shrugged. "You're more important than everything else. And you're given me _you_. That's already more than I deserve, and anything else you give me just throws us more out of balance."

Page 422:

"Anytime," he answered, kissing my hair. "Anything."

Page 439:

"But I thought it was a good representation," he continued. "It's hard and cold." He laughed. "And it throws rainbows in the sunlight."

"You forgot the most important similarity," I murmured. "It's beautiful."

"My heart is just as silent," he mused. "And it too, is yours."

Page 444:

"You know why I have to say no," he murmured. "You know that I want you, too."

"Do you?" I whispered, my voice full of doubt.

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." He laughed once, and then his voice was bleak. "Doesn't everyone? I feel like there's a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to make a big enough mistake… You're too desirable for your own good."

Page 448:

"Then don't refuse," I suggested breathlessly.

Page 450:

His lips were at my ear again. "Bella," he murmured, his voice warm and velvet. "Would you _please_ stop trying to take your clothes off?"

Page 450:

His arms wrapped around me, and he began kissing me in a way that should be illegal. Too persuasive ― it was duress, coercion.

Page 455:

"Your impatient human hormones are my most powerful ally at this point."

Page 457:

His eyes narrowed. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met," he muttered.

Page 474:

"Yeah," he agreed. "Bunch of vampires trying to kill you. The usual."

"The usual."

Page 477:

"Don't hold you breath, Jake ― no, wait, I changed my mind. Go right ahead. Just hold your breath until I ask you to kiss me."

Page 494:

"Do you think you could _attempt_ to control your thoughts?"

Page 504:

"Would you like me to _help_ you sleep, Jacob?" Edward offered.

Page 558:

"Bella, I just" ― he hesitated and then forced the words out ― "I just beheaded and dismembered a sentient creature not twenty yards from you. That doesn't _bother_ you?"

He frowned at me.

I shrugged.

Page 592:

"A little stoned. Dr. Fang isn't sure how much pain medication I need, so he's going with trial and error. Think he overdid it."

Page 600:

He sighed. "The clouds I can handle. But I can't fight with an eclipse."

Page 614:

"Didn't you order your bridesmaid dress at the same time? I wouldn't want my maid of honor to wear something off the _rack_." I pretended to wince in horror.

Page 620:

"Rain's not the problem," I grumbled. "It just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."

His eyes widened in alarm.

"It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

Page 620:

He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand.

Where it would stay ― conceivably for the rest of eternity.


	4. Breaking Dawn Quotes

**Jeez, it took me forever to update this, didn't it? Sorry that it took me a year, but I've been so busy as of late that it's not even funny. I hope you enjoy my favorite quotes from the final installment of the Twilight Series!**

**Breaking Dawn Quotes**

Page 13:

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here."

Page 13:

"Hey, Charlie," Edward called, entirely relaxed.

"No!" I protested under my breath.

"What?" Edward whispered back.

"Wait till he hangs his gun up!"

Page 15:

I held my breath while his skin changed colors-fair to red, red to purple, purple to blue.

Page 17:

The ultimate doom: telling Renee. Early marriage was higher up on her blacklist than boiling live puppies.

Page 21:

"You'd think I was shoving bamboo splinters under your nails," Alice muttered to herself as she followed me in.

Page 26:

Worrying, always worrying. How different it would be when he didn't need to worry about me anymore. What would he do with all his free time? He'd have to get a new hobby.

Page 27:

"I'll miss my friends, too." I smiled in the darkness. "Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

Page 40:

"No one expects me to be stunning. I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say 'I do' at the right part, and then Edward will make his escape."

She laughed. "I'll throw my bouquet at you when it gets close."

Page 42:

"No one will dare call you plain when I'm through with you."

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood," I muttered.

Page 47:

The music slowly morphed into a new song. Charlie nudged me. "Bells, we're up to bat."

Page 55:

Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter at my blush while Edward removed my borrowed garter-which I'd shimmied down nearly to my ankle-_very_ carefully with his teeth. With a quick wink at me, he shot it straight into Mike Newton's face.

Page 61:

"I tell you, if I could get rid of the voices in my head, being a wolf would be about perfect."

I laughed at the way it sounded. "Yeah, I can't get mine to shut up, either."

Page 63:

"I'll give them this much," he said. "They know how to throw a party."

"Alice is an unstoppable force of nature."

Page 85:

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into the deeper water.

Page 89:

"Why am I covered in feathers?" I asked, confused.

He exhaled impatiently. "I bit a pillow. Or two. That's not what I'm talking about."

Page 91:

"_That,"_ I snapped. "That right there is why I'm angry. You are _killing my buzz,_ Edward."

Page 115:

"I don't know…. I've already mangled the headboard in the other room beyond repair-maybe is we limit the destruction to one area of the house, Esme might invite us back someday."

Page 148:

I wondered-would a bullet through my temple actually kill me or just leave a really big mess for me to clean up?

Page 152:

"Sounds like somebody's hi the terrible twos."

"Threes actually," Quil corrected. "You missed the party. Princess them. She made me wear a crown, and then Emily suggested they all try out her new play makeup on me."

Page 186:

"Over my pile of ashes," Rosalie hissed at him.

Page 247:

"Stop being a jerk, Jacob," she whispered.

She looked too weak to get mad at. I tried to smile instead. "You say that like it's possible.

Page 266:

Both Leah and I stared at him.

_What?_

_Mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby, _Leah told me.

_On his head apparently._

Page 271:

"You know how you drown a blonde, Rosalie?" I asked without stopping or turning to look at her. "Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool."

Page 278:

"About time," Blondie mumbled from not too far away. "The chainsaw impersonation was getting a little tired."

Page 304:

"You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair."

Page 406:

"Oh well," I said lightly, relieved that my thoughts were still my own. "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty."

Page 414:

I briefly considered mutiny.

Page 436:

I took another deep breath and relaxed. "Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob."

Page 449:

"I've held her all of _one_ time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's _mine._"

"I can share," he said pleadingly as he retreated across the lawn.

"Pay up," I heard Emmett say behind me.

Page 450:

Beyond words, I shrieked a growl at him.

"Amazing, isn't she?" I heard Edward murmur.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once," Carlisle agreed, sounding stunned.

Page 475:

I felt Edward's cool fingers weave through mine. "Just a few seconds more, Bella. Then she'll go annoy someone else."

Page 490:

"So it's still standing?" he managed to get out between his snickers. "I would've thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night? Discussing the national debt?" He howled with laughter.

Page 504:

"She understands. You'll be careful, won't you, Renesmee? You'll help us?"

Renesmee touched him again.

"No, I don't care if you bite Jacob. That's fine."

Page 511:

"Just scored the first touchdown," Emmett confirmed. He shot a look in my direction, wagging his eyebrows like a villain in vaudeville. "'Bout time somebody scored around here."

Page 517:

"I'm not even sure she's really a vampire, let alone a newborn," Emmett called from under the stairs. "She's too _tame_."

Page 517:

"Oooo, scary," Emmett laughed.

Page 598:

"Mommy, you're special," Renesmee told me without any surprise, like she was commenting on the color of my clothes.

Page 631:

"Say what you want, I still think Dracula One and Dracula Two are creep-tacular."

Page 660:

"The pack will fight with the Cullens," Jacob said suddenly. "We're not afraid of vampires," he added with a smirk.

"Children," Peter murmured.

"Infants," Randall corrected.

Page 675:

"I love you," I told her. "More than anything."

"I love you, too, Momma," she answered. She touched the locket at her neck, which now held a tiny photo of her, Edward, and me. "We'll always be together."

Page 724:

"If we live through this," Garrett whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

"Now he tells me," she muttered.

Page 732:

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" Edward asked courteously. "We are still discussing evidence."

Page 744:

"Exactly," Carlisle said. He and Siobhan embraced, and then he shook Liam's hand. "Try to find Alistair and tell him what happened. I'd hate to think of him hiding under a rock for the next decade."

Page 744:

"Alice gave Aro the excuse he needed to get out of the fight. If he hadn't been so terrified of Bella, he probably would have gone ahead with their original plan."

Page 745:

"So there are _real_ werewolves?" I asked. "With the full moon and silver bullets and all that?"

Jacob snorted. "_Real._ Does that make me imaginary?"

Page 749:

He got up, stretched, kissed the top of Nessie's head, and then the top of mine. Finally, he punched Edward's shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow. I guess things are going to be kind of boring now, aren't they?"

"I fervently hope so," Edward said.

Page 745:

"We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him.

"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured.

"That sounds exactly right to me."

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.


End file.
